


Everywhere Ghosts Hide

by WhenAngelsFall



Series: Breakeven [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Friend Danny, Companion Piece, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Danny Mahealani, POV Jackson Whittemore, Past Danny Mahealani/Stiles Stilinski, Past Ethan/Jackson Whittemore, Phone Calls & Telephones, Pre-Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenAngelsFall/pseuds/WhenAngelsFall
Summary: Danny left Stiles for what he thinks could be the perfect life with Jackson, but sometimes the grass is not always greener... Especially not in London, I mean has he seen the British weather?
Relationships: Danny Mahealani/Jackson Whittemore, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Breakeven [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846204
Comments: 24
Kudos: 74





	1. Everywhere Ghosts Hide

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Is It Just Me?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24948994) by [WhenAngelsFall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenAngelsFall/pseuds/WhenAngelsFall). 



> This is a companion Piece to Is It Just me. I probably can't be read as a stand alone. I'd suggest reading the first three chapter of Is It Just me before reading this to get the full feel.

> It doesn't matter  
>  What the craving is  
>  Here, there  
>  Everywhere  
>  Ghosts hide  
>  In my head  
>  We fall  
>  Up above, don't leave me  
>  Alone ...
> 
> -Everywhere Ghosts Hide by Erin McCarley

_ 'What a  _ **_dick_ ** _.’ _ Danny thought as Derek Hale pulled away full speed, after all but dumping him curbside. 

Danny sniffed, still worked up. God, did he hope he wasn’t making the biggest mistake of his life. When he was describing Stiles to Derek, it made him remember all the amazing things his boyfriend, wait, EX-Boyfriend, had done for him over the years. The love that Stiles had given him, the love that always shined through in the way Stiles looked at him. He closed his eyes to steady himself before walking into the airport. His breath shuddered when his eyes had closed, he could see Stiles’ eye, but instead of love he saw pain, he saw confusion and betrayal looking back. Stiles’ eyes were one of his favorite things about his… Friend? He just hoped he hadn’t ruined the memory of them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ FLASH BACK ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Danny was at the computer when he heard the door open and Stiles called out to the room.  _ ‘Hi babe, i’m home. _ ’  **Shit!** Danny thought, what’s he doing here? It’s too early, he’s not supposed to be back yet. He quickly turned the computer monitor off and stood up from the computer chair knocking his knee as he stood.  _ ‘Shit.’  _ He said out loud this time. He heard Stiles shuffle through the apartment and sat down at the end of the bed, he put his head in his hands. He didn’t have time to wait for Stiles to possibly leave again, he needed to get ready to leave.

Danny went into a mild panic, how was he supposed to leave this man with him stood right here looking as pretty as ever with those beautiful expressive eyes looking at him expectantly like he’d asked a question. He probably had asked a question, Danny couldn’t hear much other than his own heart pounding. He was only vaguely aware that Stiles had grabbed his face. He pulled back sharply, too sharply. More sharply than he had intended. 

He caught the tail end of what Stiles was asking, ‘. _.is it my dad?’  _ Stiles looked to be on the verge of panic. How long had Stiles been talking to him? ‘ _ What? I don’t even… nobody’s hurt or sick.’  _ Danny tried for reassurance but even he heard that he sounded distracted and snappy. He stood up tugging at his hair, trying to figure out his next steps.

‘ _ You’re not supposed to be home, why are you back to early? It’s Tuesday, you’re never here on a Tuesday, that’s why I’d planned for Tuesday.’ _ Stiles wasn’t supposed to back. Was he saying this out loud? He didn’t know, but he guested he might have with the way Stiles was looking at him and around the room slightly lost, Stiles had grabbed his arm, stopping him from pacing around. 

_ ‘Danny what’s going on with you? Where are we going?’  _ Stiles asked, I mean, it was a valid question, there was a half packed bag out.

Danny pulled his arm out of Stiles’ grip, _ ‘Fuck, Stiles we’re not going anywhere. I’m going to London. I’m going to Jackson.’  _ Why was he being mean to Stiles. He didn’t want to be, this was stressful and for some reason Danny had become incapable of talking like an adult. He made himself busy gathering the remaining things that he needed to pack.

_ ‘Well, when are you coming back? I feel like you should have told me this. You’re my boyfriend, we live together, partners Danny, partners tell each other these things... ‘ _ Stiles had started, his voiced pinched, he was starting to sound upset. Danny readied himself. How could he tell this man to his face that he wasn’t going to be coming back if everything worked out well for him. ‘...‘ _ People in relationships tend to tell their partners when they are going on a vacation, especially when it’s out of the country.’  _ That was true, people in relationships were supposed to communicate this stuff, but Danny hadn’t found the ‘right time.’ Stiles was looking at him, those beautiful intelligent eyes showing so much confusing. Stiles was so smart, Danny was surprised Stiles hadn’t figured it out yet… He probably had, but was in denial Danny figured. He looked up back at Stiles a wave of anger flashing over him. How dare someone have eyes like that, it was unfair. 

_ ‘Oh, like your home enough for me to talk to you. You’re always in class or studying or I don’t know working.’  _ Danny shot back _.  _ Danny wasn’t sure why he said it like that, the irritation coming through his voice to lash out. This wasn’t Stiles’ fault. Sure Stiles was busy, but they always went to bed together, had pillow talk. Stiles was his friend, he probably would have understood even. And wasn’t that a punch in the gut. He was leaving this wonderful man, hurting his friend. He centered himself, trying to not make this harder for either of them. He gave up on location everything, he picked up the last things he knew he needed but figured anything he missed he could pick up the other side. Or once him and Stiles are in a better place, the other man would probably ship stuff over to him. 

_ ‘Stiles, I didn’t want to do this, I didn’t know you’d be here, you’re not supposed to be here, I thought..’  _ Danny took a deep breath _ ‘well it doesn’t matter anymore does it.’  _ He gestured to Stiles, stood in the room with him, tear glistening in his Bambie doe eyes. God Danny hated and loved those eyes.

Danny continued speaking. ‘ _ Look, I love you Stiles, but just, not in that way, okay? Jackson, he was always my  _ **_what if_ ** _ and when we reconnected last year’  _ ‘ _ LAST YEAR’  _ Stiles interrupted. ‘ _ when we reconnected last year’  _ Danny pushed on, trying to keep his voice strong and firm. Stiles deserved some sort of explanation, he had been sat at the computer, ready to type up his letter to Stiles when he’d gotten home early. 

He was going to explain how Jackson and Danny had been at the beginning of  **something** before Jackson had been moved to London. How they had drifted apart over senior year and the start of college. How Danny had regretted introducing Ethan to Jackson the first summer he had visited. But Stiles and him had already been together and Jackson had been back for Scott's funeral. Danny couldn’t just leave Stiles when his best friend and practical brother had just died. Jackson and Ethan had really hit it off and Danny had been happy with Stiles. It just so happened last year they’d ran into each other, Jackson had been visiting his new found birth dad and Danny had bumped into him at the store. Danny had mentioned he was looking into studying in London for his senior year at college (this year) Jackson had been so helpful with information about London and which school would be more beneficial. Not long after Jackson and Ethan broke up, Jackson had found himself with so much extra time that he’d filled with Danny and emails. One drink too many had turned the email Jackson was sending flirtatious and Danny knew it was wrong but he started flirting back. They didn’t talk about Stiles.

‘- _ When we reconnected last year...’  _ Danny checked his watch. He needed to leave if he was going to make his flight. .  _ ‘ I realised I never stopped loving him, it broke me when he left and you, you Stiles helped with that. I’ll always be fond of the time we had, but… Fuck, I’m sorry okay? You’re not him and when he said he wanted me like I’d always wanted him… I just, please understand. I can’t stay here with you Stiles. I need to leave and you will find someone else. You’re great and someone else will see that. I’m sure, but you need to let me leave now. I need to do this and you need to move out of my way!’  _ Realising this was the end of his relationship, Stiles had moved to block the apartment door, he looked ready to bed beg, but no words had come out. He was crying now, big tears rolling down his soft cheeks, sticking his eyelashes together, he looked pale and flushed all at once. Danny could see a visible shake to his body.

Danny looked at his watch again. ‘ _ Look Stiles I’m sorry okay, but you need to… you need to sit down and breathe okay? Just breathe’.  _ Danny put his bag down next to the door and pulled Stiles towards the sofa. He held his hand, the contact jolting him, it would be so easy to just stay. But he needed to leave, especially after getting this far. It wouldn’t be fair to his **friend** Stiles. ’ _ Look, I’ll call you in a few days, we can talk more. I’m still your friend. We’re friends first. That’s what we always said right? Friends for life’. _ Stiles just blinked at Danny, frozen next to the sofa, unable to move ‘ _ Please say something’. _ Danny had pleaded, tears just dripped down Stiles’ face, Danny leaned in and kissed Stiles’ head like he was a child in need of comfort, but really Danny didn’t know who was in need of the comfort, Sties leaned into the kiss and Danny again wondered if he should forget about this, put it down to a moment of madness and move his lips further down, capturing the plump ones that Stiles was biting down on to stop himself from sobbing harder.

Danny shook those thoughts out of his mind and quickly pulled back. Danny moved to the door, opened it, grabbed his bag and turned one last time to look at Stiles.  _ ‘Please don’t hate me.’  _ Stiles had just blinked, staring back at Danny brokenly still crying but his body looked rooted to the ground, like he couldn’t move if he wanted to. 

_ ‘Please don’t look at me like that’.  _ Danny begged again, himself welling up. They were friends for years before they were boyfriends and although he didn’t love Stiles in a romantic way like he thought he had, he didn’t want to watch his friend hurt like this. Didn’t want to cause his friend hurt like this. With one last sign Danny willed away his own tears whispered a goodbye and left. Left the apartment, left Stiles.

~~~~~~ End of flash back ~~~

And now he was going to leave the country. Danny felt himself will away the tears along with the memory of Stiles’ face when he was leaving.

He realized he’d made his way to baggage check without knowing how he’d got there.

_ ‘Passport and ticket please sir.’ _ Danny handed over the requested items. ‘ _ Where are we heading today’  _ The check-in desk assistant asked.

‘ _ London.’  _ Danny answered.  _ ‘Heathrow… England.’  _ Fuck, how much information was he suposed to give. He suddenly felt nervous for a totally different reason. Was it hot in here?

_ ‘And what are you going to be doing there?’  _ Sorting his life out? Going to school, getting a new man… what was the right answer here?

_ ‘Er, i’ve got a year of studying abroad.’ _ That answer seemed to satisfy the assistant, they quickly tapped away on their keyboard, printed out some stickers and instructed Danny to place his suitcase on the belt to be weighed. She then proceeded to slip a boarding pass between the pages of his passport and handed the bundle back to him advising him to proceed through to security.

Danny took out his phone and messaged Jackson. ‘Just checked in, heading over to security. I’ll see you in the morning.’ He got a quick reply of ‘I can’t wait.’ Frowning at his phone, with the time difference, Jackson was up late.


	2. When We Were Young

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny lands in London and sees Jackson in person for the first time in over a year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little shorter this chapter but more to come soonish

> I was so scared to face my fears  
> Nobody told me that you'd be here  
> And I swear you moved overseas  
> That's what you said, when you left me
> 
> You still look like a movie  
> You still sound like a song  
> My God, this reminds me  
> Of when we were young
> 
> When We Were Young - Adele

Danny landed at 5.40am BST. He turned his phone on once he was in the terminal building, heading towards baggage collection. By this time, it was 6am. He was surprised to find no calls or messages. He was sure he’d get an angry message from Erica or Lydia, but no, nothing. He had thought he might get a message from Stiles as well. He hoped that he was okay. He’d been so upset, he thought about calling later in the day but thought maybe leaving it another day to let Stiles process and calm down might be a better way to go.

He sent a text over to Jackson to say that he had landed and asked what time and where he would be meeting him.

After waiting what he thought was a ridiculous amount of time for his baggage and getting through customs. Danny was leaving the airport and heading over to the short stay car park that Jackson had text back he’d be waiting at. He was glad he didn’t have to get a cab like they had originally booked. Now he just had to find the orange zone, wherever the hell that was.

Danny was getting more nervous; he hadn’t seen Jackson in person in just over a year. And even though they emailed all the time, they barely had time to skype or call, partly because of scheduling but also in part because Danny hadn’t wanted Stiles to know. He knew it was wrong, but Stiles had been his one constant, stability he could rely on and he hadn’t really decided to leave until a couple of months ago. Even then, even after everything had been booked, he nearly stayed. A part of him wanted to turn around, get on a plane and beg for Stiles to take him back. He wasn’t sure what he felt for Stiles had been romantic love, but he did love Stiles, he’d taken the place as his best friend, he was attracted to Stiles and he just liked spending time with him. The thought that he might have ruined his chances of ever hanging out with Stiles again cut deep. He would wait a day or two and try to call and mend their friendship, they had always agreed friends first. Right?

Danny shook his head to pull his thoughts away from Stiles. Jackson, he needed to focus on Jackson. The guy he’d flown thousands of miles to see and be with? I mean he was sure they were in a relationship, or going to be together from when he saw him. It was always hard to get tone from emails but in implication had been there. Jackson and him had had something before he’d had to leave for London all those years ago, when they were younger and not so experienced. Jackson had said that he wanted to pick up where they had left off. But where they had left off had been cuddles on the sofa and a few stolen kisses.

Danny saw Jackson stood off in the distance, leaning against what must be his car. He felt sick, and not in a good way. He should be excited, but why did this feel like a death march? He should be running forwards but his brain was telling him it wasn’t too late to turn back, claim temporary insanity or something, go home. Back to Stiles. Stiles didn’t know how long this was actually being planned right? Memories of Stiles shouting ‘ _ LAST YEAR.’  _ Flooded back, okay, so he knew they started talking last year but he didn’t know how long this was planned, right? Danny was still trying to reason with himself when his feet finally stopped.

‘ _ Jackson’  _ Danny breathed his name. He had seen him in the distance but his mind and heart were racing so much, he hadn’t really expected him to be standing there in front of him. He didn’t know if his tone was shocked, awe or if he sounded on the verge of tears. He opened his mouth to speak, but really he didn’t know what to say.

_ ‘Danny! Come here, you loon.’  _ Jackson pulled Danny into a hug.

‘ _ Loon? You’ve been here way too long man, what does that mean?’  _ Danny’s question came out muffled because he was squished up against Jacksons chest

Jackson pulled back to get a good look at Danny, then leaned in and kissed him. It started slowly, Jackson unsure that Danny was ready. Danny was unsure he wanted to do this, but soon something clicked for both of them and Jackson deepened the kiss. A loud beep broke them out of the little bubble and back to the car park.

_ ‘mmm.’  _ Jackson hummed gave Danny another small kiss.  _ ‘I missed you! Let's go home, yeah?’ _

Danny nodded, but inside he was unsure if he had just left his home for here. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was okay? Let me know your thoughts


	3. Over My Head (Cable Car)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson's POV of the phone conversation between Danny and Boyd which took place in 'Is It Just Me' and a 'conversation' that follows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for the delay, (said every fan-fiction writer ever). I've been working on a few different things and real life stuff gets in the way. I'm probably going to update Is It Just Me next so it might be a week or 2 before this one get's updated again.  
> You've probably noticed that none of this has been Beta read so if you notice a glaring mistake, let me know and i'll maybe fix it...

> I never knew  
>  I never knew that everything was falling through  
>  That everyone I knew was waiting on a cue  
>  To turn and run when all I needed was the truth  
>  But that's how it's got to be  
>  It's coming down to nothing more than apathy  
>  I'd rather run the other way than stay and see  
>  The smoke, and who's still standing when it clears  
>  \--- Over My Head (Cable Car) - The Fray

Jackson's place was spacious, it had two bedrooms. One of them had been converted into an office with two desks, computers already set up, one of them clearly waiting for Danny to add his personal touches and the other Jackson’s. The other bedroom had a large queen bed, one side Jackson’s and just like the office, he’d cleared the other side of the bedside with a small table left specifically for Danny. Jackson had also made room for him in the drawers and closet.

Danny and Jackson quickly settled into a routine, Danny being shown around the area of London that he’d be living, Jackson showing him the quickest way to get to the university he was due to start in two weeks. It was nice, but something was lacking. Jackson had been careful not to push Danny into a more physical relationship, they’d made out but really hadn’t moved much further than the heavy petting that had taken place in the carpark when Jackson had greeted Danny. 

He wanted Danny to feel comfortable here, that this was his home now. They spent their days looking around and evenings curled up on the sofa watching TV but something wasn’t quite clicking the way it used to with them.

Jackson had noticed that Danny was distracted by his phone often, he knew he’d been trying to call Stiles, Danny had explained that even though they had broken up, they were still friends. Jackson had accepted that as an answer, but it was starting to get weird. Why wasn’t Stiles calling Danny back or answering the calls in the first place? Then there was the other morning, Danny had turned his phone on to see a voicemail from Erica and had looked worried.

It was Saturday afternoon when Jackson heard Danny finally get ahold of Stiles.

_ ‘Hey Stiles, finally! I was getting worried!’  _ Jackson heard Danny breath out in relief.

_ ‘Boyd? Sorry, I thought I was calling Stiles. I must have got the -’ _ There was a bit of a pause, he saw Danny pull the phone away from his face in confusion looking at the screen. ‘- _ why are you answering Stiles’ phone? Is he there? Is he okay?’  _ Jackson moved into the room from the hall where he’d been listening, Danny looked worried. His face had paled listening to the person on the other side who was apparently Boyd.

_ ‘Why do you have Stiles’ phone, I just want to talk to him, I told him I’d call him and I have… been calling him that is, but he’s not answered or not answering and I’m worried because he never not answered his phone before.’  _ Danny rambled. If Jackson had wanted to question how much time Danny and Stiles had spent together, Danny rambling like this was proof it was a lot.

Jackson could only hear muffled voices from the other side until now, but he clearly heard the end of this sentence ‘ **STOP CALLING.’** He heard Boyd all but growl at Danny. It must have been practically yelled for Jackson to hear it from where he was standing. He was so confused. Since when did Boyd and Danny have a problem, why was Boyd answering Stiles’ phone at what must be pretty early Saturday morning in the states.

_ ‘Well maybe if I heard it from Stiles, I would stop calling. You still haven’t told me why you have his phone. Where is he Boyd?’  _ Danny spat back, and wooow, even Jackson was shocked at the harsh tone. What was going on, he was so confused. Danny looked pissed, but also upset. His eyes were starting to shine like he might cry. Why was Stiles ignoring and Boyd upsetting Danny.

Boyd had cleanly had the last word. Jackson didn’t know what it was, but whatever it had been was the tipping point for Danny’s tears. They started flowing down his face. He muttered something about a Derek and started to sob. Throwing himself past Jackson to get into the bathroom. Jackson just stood there for a second trying to work out what was going on. One minute Danny had looked pissed, the next he’d looked like the world was ending devastated. 

Jackson willed his feet to work and knocked on the bathroom door. ‘ _ Danny, babe, what’s wrong?. Can you let me in?.’ _

_ 'No! Not now Jackson, I can’t… I Just * _ harder sobbing _ *  _ Jackson pushed the door, Danny hadn’t locked it.  _ ‘Boyd said sssstillesss whhiiith ‘erekkk annnd’  _ Jackson only understood the words 'Boyd said' before Danny had pushed him out of the bathroom with surprising strength for someone hysterically crying now. Before Danny slammed the door and locked it.

Jackson was going to get to the bottom of this. He found his phone and went through his contacts trying to find Boyd, hoping that the other man hadn’t changed his number. Jackson himself had changed his number, it was an English phone but he’d kept all his other contacts from before moving. Surprisingly the call connected.

**_‘Boyd.’_ **

_ ‘Boyd, it’s Jackson. What the fuck man? What did you say to Danny? He’s locked himself in the bathroom crying. I barely got your name out of him before slamming the door!’ _ Jackson didn’t know what was going on, but Danny was upset and that didn’t sit right with him. They were at the start of something and Jackson wanted to protect that, and protect Danny.

**_Don’t what the fuck man me. I haven’t seen or heard from you in over 3 years. I thought you and Danny were super tight now – surly hearing that his EX had moved on shouldn’t upset him if he’s with you now?_ ** Boyd had fired back. Huh, that makes sense for Boyd answering Stiles’ phone, he must have stayed over last night but still, he thought Boyd was exclusively into chicks.

_ ‘What? You and Stiles… I mean I didn’t really-‘  _ Jackson started but was quickly interrupted.

**_‘NO! Not me and Stiles!’_ ** Boyd sounded so done… That made more sense.

_ ‘- yeah, I didn’t really think you swung that way, but whoever Stiles is with, it wouldn’t bother him. They broke up ages ago. Stiles is his best friend still, he’s probably upset that Stiles didn’t tell him himself, that must be it…’  _

None of this was adding up, as Jackson spoke he felt like he was trying to convince himself more than anything else. Danny had been pretty closed off in the few day’s he’d been here, reluctant to move their relationship along. They hadn’t really had a conversation to define the relationship properly. Any time that Jackson had tried to get closer or have a talk about them, Danny closed off, made an excuse about being tired, jet lag, time difference. Those sorts of things. I mean Jackson wasn’t sex obsessed or anything, but the emails they’d been sending had been pretty suggestive and Jackson was sure they had been on the same page, now, not so much.

**_‘Look, I don’t really care what Danny did and didn’t tell you, but if by them breaking up ages ago you mean Wednesday, sure. It was ages ago. So, as fun as this has been. How ‘bout you and Danny delete our numbers and we don’t speak again. Okay? Bye.’_ ** Jackson had been too stunned to say bye or process the deleting of numbers, he wanted to be pissed at the way Boyd was talking to him but really, he’d be the same he things if… Wait what did he mean Wednesday? Danny had told him the relationship he and Stiles had, had been over long ago. It never really sat well that Danny had stayed living with Stiles after the break-up but Danny had always to him that him and Stiles were friends first before anything else. He’d always preferred emailing or had to call when Stiles wasn’t around because he didn’t want to rub it in Stiles’ face that he’d moved on. Thats what Danny had said. Had that been a lie? 

Jackson went over to the bathroom and banged his fist against it before realising, this might not be what he thinks it is. He know Danny, Danny is a good guy, he should wait to hear his side before he gets angry for himself and angry that he was feeling a little sorry for Stiles. He didn’t really care too much for Stiles so feeling anything for Stiles was enough get his pissed.

_ ‘Danny, babe? Can you come out here, I really think we need to talk about some...Stuff.’  _ Jackson was trying to keep his tone even. He didn’t want his tone to come out as demanding and cause the clearly upset other man to stay where he was. But he needed answers. Now. ‘ _ Danny, you’re freaking me out, i’ve just come off the phone to Boyd and he said some stuff. I think… Well I don’t know what to think.’  _ Jackson said the words carefully, still trying to keep a neutral tone despite feeling himself getting worked up.

The bathroom door swung open and a puffy eyed Danny was peering out at him, chewing on his bottom lip looking worried. _ ‘You spoke to Boyd, what did he tell you, he might not have told you right… i mean, just if you listen for a minute I can explain.’  _ Danny rushed out, already on the defensive.

_ ‘Shit, Danny. Is it true. Did… Did you only leave Stiles on Wednesday? Have _ .’ Jackson was trying to keep his cool, but his anger at being played was coming up, he wasn’t sure how much longer he could have an adult conversation without yelling.  _ ‘... Have you been two timing me and Stiles? _ He finally settled on. He wanted to ask why Danny was so hurt by Stiles 'moving on if he was committed to Jackson, but he probably needed to clear other stuff up first.

_ ‘No, it’s not like that, I mean we weren’t together yet really, I mean it was, I thought we settled on being together once i got here?  _ Danny looked unsure as he spoke, like he was scrambling for the right words. Watching Jackson’s expression for any hint of what might be the right thing to say. ‘ _ I’m sure you’ve been with other people this year while right, it’s not, I… We were not together yet Jackson, I wouldn’t cheat. _ ’ His face paled again like he realised his words. ‘ _ On you, I wouldn’t cheat on you Jackson.’  _ Danny quickly tagged on.

_ ‘No, you’d just cheat on your long term boyfriend… because that's so much better Danny, really selling your loyalty here! WHAT THE HELL, were you even thinking? Why didn’t you just tell me?  _ Jackson's mind was racing, but he didn’t have the words, he was so mad. He hadn't been with anyone else, even if they hadn't technically been together, which he disagreed was the case, why would he sleep with someone else when waiting for Danny. Who did Danny think Jackson was? What sort of person was Danny? He felt blindsided. One thing kept coming up in his mind though… ‘ _ Do you still love him? Is that why you didn’t leave him when you said - _

_ 'It's not like that Jackson!'  _ Danny interrupted tone pleading.

_ \- why you’ve been weird since you got here?  _ Jackson plowed through, he needed answers but didn't want excuses.

Danny took a deep breath, tears still freshly spilling down his face, clearly trying to come up with more excuses.

Jackson didn’t want to hear the excuses. He started looking for his keys, he needed to clear his head.

_ ‘I don’t... _ ‘ Danny started but didn’t finish.

_ You don’t what? Danny, You don’t want to talk about this tough, we’re talking about this!, You don’t love him, you don’t love me!? WHAT DANNY? YOU DON’T WHAT? Huh? Answer the fucking question!’ _

_ ‘I… I don’t know.’  _ Danny sobbed again and ran back into the bathroom. Jackson stood in the hall, unsure what to do. HE loved Danny, that didn’t just go away because he was pissed, but he also needed to get away from here and clear his head. He heard Danny sob harder from the bathroom. ‘ _ You know what, no! NO! I’m not doing this with you, this was supposed to be good, we were supposed to be good! I’ve been patient with you, I've given you space and time to adjust and all you’ve done is hide stuff from me.’  _ Jackson was getting more worked up, why was this fair, why was Danny allowed to cry when he brought this on himself? Why did he get to make Jackson feel bad about this. This was his fault and he couldn’t be honest. Still, after he’d been caught out. Who does that?

_ FUCK YOU DANNY!’  _ Jackson yelled on his way out of the flat. ‘ _ Fuck you Danny for making me feel bad.’ _ He whispered to himself on his way to his car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note, for part 3 in the Breakeven series, with Noah and Jordan, i'm thinking of writing the whole thing then posting it together - But what i will tell you, is that it's going to be called Secrete Love Song. So if you want to get a little idea of where some of the story will go, listen to that song from Little Mix
> 
> Leave a comment, letting me know what you think -Please, I mean I won't beg you but... like, i'm sort of begging, I need validation okay?  
> But for reals, if you have something you want to see possibly happen, let me know, this is still very much a WIP so i might be able to throw some stuff in there...

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! I'm going to be switching out the POV's but if you want anyone else to make more of an appearance let me know. I take suggestions (don't always follow them) but I also try to reply to everyone if you drop me a comment... 
> 
> You should join the Sterek and Co. Server on discord if you haven't already! https://discord.gg/phmdrf


End file.
